


Трансформеры: сборник драбблов

by Argee_Lince



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Victory
Genre: (З)ФБ, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме, сборник драбблов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: Сборник драбблов по разным канонам Вселенной трансформеров
Relationships: Hellbat/Leozack, Jazz/Soundwave, Motormaster/Drag Strip
Kudos: 1





	1. Ты — следующий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Некоторые летучие мыши - не то, чем кажутся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь имена даны в небезызвестном переводе Шестого канала, потому что мне так больше нравится. :)  
> Комори и Лайон - канонные имена оружейных модулей Нетопыря и Львиноморда соответственно.  
> Работа написана специально для ЗФБ-2020.
> 
> И да. Если кому-то показалось, что тут есть намёки на Вархаммер - вам не показалось. ;)

Я стою в тени и наблюдаю за распластавшимся на полу Львиномордом. Зверьё Смертоносца удерживает его, не позволяя встать, а сам повелитель вещает что-то о верности, очередном провале и заслуженном наказании. Острый кончик фальшиона оставляет царапину на щеке Львиноморда, тот невольно вскидывает подбородок в попытке увернуться — однако этим коротким движением и ограничивается: он знает Смертоносца не первый день.  
Внутри собственного разума я слышу злорадно-одобрительное хихиканье Комори. Не то чтобы Львиноморд скрывал неудачные операции или его честолюбие было для кого-то большим секретом… но сейчас маленькой паршивке точно известно, кто на сей раз сдал повелителю информацию — и зрелище, которое она видит моими глазами, нравится ей не меньше, чем мне.  
Игра быстро надоедает Смертоносцу, и я его понимаю: скучно играть, когда жертва так старательно прикидывается наглухо заколоченным железным ящиком, время от времени изрекающим случайную фразу из списка допустимых. Львиноморд вылетает от него, как кислотой облитый — и я улыбаюсь.  
Пока — под маской.  
Теперь моя очередь.

— Нетопырь? Ты опять подслушивал?  
— Я хотел вмешаться, но побоялся рассердить повелителя сильнее…  
— Да уж, чего я ещё мог ждать от труса вроде тебя? Ты способен только подлизываться к тем, кто сильнее, дрожать за свою шкуру и метить на моё место. Что ты делал здесь? Отвечай!  
— Я получил интересную информацию об автоботах и хотел сообщить её…  
— Смертоносцу? В обход меня? Ах ты…  
Получать кулаком в лицо довольно неприятно, рука у него тяжёлая. Но разгорячённый, взъерошенный, бешено сверкающий алыми глазами Львиноморд — о, зрелище стоит того, чтобы пропустить парочку ударов. Больше того: пожалуй, это единственная причина, по которой я то и дело подставляю его под Смертоносца.  
И да, я трус, подхалим и предатель — потому что нужен ему именно таким.  
Потому что на самом деле я боюсь только — потерять его.  
Моего Львиноморда.  
Мою лучшую и любимую игрушку.

Пустых помещений на базе много, и Львиноморд вталкивает меня в ближайшее: он не собирается терпеть до своей или моей каюты, а Комори и Лайон умеют вовремя отбивать любопытство у тех, кто слишком настойчиво желает войти.  
На мне легко и приятно вымещать обиды и отыгрываться за собственное унижение. Я же слаб, я не осмелюсь ударить в ответ, а уязвлённое самолюбие Львиноморда требует немедленного реванша.  
Первый раз выходит скомканным, быстрым и яростным.  
Потом мы всё же добираемся до его каюты: на своей территории Львиноморд чувствует себя увереннее. К тому же, плеть он тоже хранит у себя.

Время от времени мне нравится чувствовать себя беспомощным. Отдавать контроль в чужие руки, расслабляться, подчиняться и принадлежать, плыть по течению, мерно покачиваясь на волнах чужой воли. Целиком погрузиться в ощущения — каждое прикосновение, каждый электрический импульс, каждая капля пролившегося энергона. Я тихо плавлюсь в руках Львиноморда и покорно исполняю всё, чего бы он ни потребовал… бывает, его желания удивляют даже меня.  
Через несколько джооров он насыщается и успокаивается. Я выскальзываю из объятий, ловлю лениво-недоуменный взгляд и широко улыбаюсь, почти против воли — предвкушение, как обычно, оказывается слишком сильным.  
Медленно поднимаю руку к лицу.  
Тихий щелчок, и крепления маски выходят из пазов шлема.  
Теперь не осталось ничего, что могло бы удержать меня.

Львиноморд смотрит на мою улыбку... и я позволяю ему _помнить_.  
И наслаждаюсь паническим ужасом, который плещется в его взгляде.  
Кто сказал, что гипнотические волны — моё единственное умение? Или — самое сильное?  
На обшивке Львиноморда никогда не остаётся ни одной царапины: к чему лишние поводы для вопросов? Но чужая нейросеть для меня — чистый холст. Картины никогда не повторяются, однако красок в моей палитре всегда только две — боль и страх. Моё оружие, мой наркотик, моя суть. Власть, гордыня, сокровища — ничто по сравнению с возможностью внушать страх и причинять боль. Ни один самый изысканный вкус не сравнится с этим, никакой отдых не принесёт столько блаженства.  
Мне никогда не наскучивает.  
Когда Львиноморд, измотанный до полной потери чувствительности, уходит в перезагрузку, я сижу рядом и снова улыбаюсь — приятно уставший… заполненный. На какое-то время.  
Он возвратится в онлайн бодрым, деятельным и отдохнувшим, и не будет помнить ничего ненужного. Я не сомневаюсь: однажды он научится идти на поводу у своих желаний и получать удовольствие от всего, что делает — и что позволяет делать с собой. И от того, что не позволяет — тоже, я хороший и терпеливый дрессировщик.  
Тогда я верну ему воспоминания полностью.  
Не раньше.

Щелчок.  
Маска снова занимает своё место, я снова труслив, льстив, владею только усыпляющей мантрой — и абсолютно, совершенно безопасен.  
Разумеется.  
Как говорит старая мудрость: умеешь считать до десяти — остановись на восьми.  
Я предпочитаю останавливаться на шести.  
Седьмой уже лишний — да, Кобра? Жаль, ты не внял вовремя доброму совету.  
И… знаешь что, Смертоносец? Пока ты просто играл с ним в грозного повелителя и нерадивого подчинённого — меня даже забавляло. Но сегодня ты увлёкся и зашёл дальше, чем следовало.  
Я не намерен делить Львиноморда ни с кем, даже с тобой. Так что…  
Дыши, пока можешь.  
Ты — следующий.


	2. Пре-це-дент

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Какурю и его любовь к маленьким милым жучкам. Постканон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь имена в оригинале, потому что мне больше нравится так. :)  
> Работа написана специально для ЗФБ-2020.

– Ааааааа, спасите кто-нибудь!!! Эта тварь убивает моего мальчика!!!  
Истошный визг слышен, кажется, в самых дальних уголках парка, и Минерва опрометью несётся к месту происшествия. Приходится бежать, сейчас на колёсах по дорожкам не протиснешься. А потом – по газонам, через детские площадки, бог с ними со всеми – лишь бы успеть, лишь бы предотвратить!..  
Какурю стоит в неглубоком – для боевого динозавра неглубоком, разумеется! – пруду и сосредоточенно макает в воду пацана лет семи. Тот верещит и брыкается, с берега ему в унисон сиреной орёт мать.  
– Какурю! – ещё не успев остановиться, командирским голосом рявкает тихая вежливая Минерва. – Фу! Сидеть!  
К счастью, динозавр понимает её правильно и не обижается. Он разворачивается, делает пару шагов к берегу и кладёт на траву перед мамашей насмерть перепуганного, но невредимого мальчишку. Потом по-собачьи садится перед Минервой и виновато смотрит ей в лицо. Кончик хвоста чуть заметно подрагивает.  
– Ты с ума сошёл?! – Минерва кое-как берёт себя в руки. – Что ты делаешь?! Извините, мадам, сейчас я со всем разберусь.  
– Я его не сломал, – гудит Какурю. – Я знаю, что они хрупкие. Я аккуратно!  
– Зачем? Что на тебя вообще нашло?  
Какурю тяжело вздыхает.  
– Я сидел и смотрел на жука. Смешной такой, пушистый, в полосочку. Он летал и нюхал цветы. И никому плохого не делал. А этот, – динозавр гневно фыркает в сторону мальчишки, – его убил! Специально! И не съел!  
Так. Кое-что проясняется. Минерве очень хочется схватиться за голову, но сперва надо отделаться от посетителяей.  
– Мадам, – ледяным тоном спрашивает фембот, – на входе в парк вы давали письменное согласие соблюдать локальные правила безопасности?  
– Да, но какое право…  
– Мадам, вы видели пункт "не причинять вреда насекомым"? За нарушение правил безопасности я прошу вас покинуть парк!  
– Нам нужен врач! Мой сын пострадал от вашего чудовища!  
– Я медик, мадам, и могу полностью просканировать человеческий организм в режиме реального времени. Ваш сын в полном порядке. В ближайшие сутки ему требуются покой и тёплое питьё, этого достаточно. Прошу, проследуйте, пожалуйста, на выход.  
Бурча "Я этого так не оставлю!", дама всё же подхватывает сына и удаляется. Минерва разворачивается к Какурю, всё ещё смирно сидящему рядом.  
– Теперь объясни, пожалуйста, хотя бы мне, – ласково просит она. – Почему он должен был съесть жука?  
– Убивают врагов или еду, – Какурю немного удивлён её непонятливостью. – Жук был хороший и никого не обижал, даже других жуков. А если людям можно убивать просто так, они хуже самых плохих десептиконов.  
Минерва качает головой и чешет динозавру горло:  
– Он не плохой. Просто ещё очень маленький и глупый. Испугался жука, подумал, что жук опасный. Не злись на него, Какурю, он больше не будет так поступать.  
– Ладно, – Какурю дружелюбно трётся щекой о её бедро, чуть не роняя с ног. – Тогда я тоже больше не буду на него злиться. А рыбки будут есть жука, чтобы он не зря умер?

– Эээ… Минерва, я многое могу понять, но вот этот пункт… _"Если вы намеренно убили насекомое в присутствии одного из динозавров, немедленно найдите животное, которому можно скормить убитое насекомое. В крайнем случае – съешьте останки сами"_ – с тобой точно всё в порядке?  
– Не волнуйся, Шута, я в здравом рассудке. Просто вчера был один прецедент, – Минерва щёлкает Какурю по любопытному носу, просунутому в окошко домика парковой администрации.  
– Пре-це-дент, – старательно повторяет динозавр. – Теперь я знаю, как они называются! Пре-це-дент!  
И с радостным топотом он уносится куда-то вглубь парка.  
Через час Минерва застаёт его на берегу всё того же пруда. Какурю лежит рядом с небольшой полянкой клевера и пристально за чем-то наблюдает.  
Минерва садится рядом и прислоняется к нагретому боку.  
– Осторожно, – шепчет динозавр, косясь на неё одним глазом. – Не испугай. Видишь, они тоже цветы нюхают!  
– Кто – они? – Минерва просматривается внимательнее.  
– Они, – Какурю аккуратно указывает носом в сторону парочки деловито жужжащих шмелей. – Пре-це-денты. Не надо им мешать.


	3. Да, мой Мастер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мотомастер/Дрэгстрип.  
> Короче некуда. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Зарисовка по форумной игре. Практически однострочник.

Дрэгстрип не испытывает и тени страха перед Мотомастером.  
Он поддразнивает, ластится, язвит, провоцирует, интригует, капризничает – и вообще выпендривается как только может.  
Но стоит Мотомастеру, забывая себя от ярости, прорычать "ОТСТАВИТЬ!!!" – Дрэгстрип преклоняет колено, опускает голову и говорит единственное, что можно сейчас сказать:  
– Да, мой Мастер.  
Когда они остаются вдвоём – Дрэгстрип опускается на оба колена. Чуть прогибает спину, широко улыбается прямо в лицо – и говорит единственное, что хочет сейчас сказать:  
– Дааа, мой Мастер?  
Ещё позже, когда Мотомастер нависает сверху, упираясь коленом в грудную пластину, Дрэгстрип раскидывается на платформе, полностью открываясь - и говорит единственное, что способен сейчас сказать:  
– Да, мой Мастер!..  
После этого время для слов заканчивается.


	4. Где у него кнопка?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джаз, Саундвейв, кассетники.  
> В роли кнопок Саундвейва - кнопки Саундвейва.  
> Написано по следам одной игры и одного укура.

– А знаешь, Саунд, я рад, что у нас перемирие. Пусть даже не на самых выгодных для всех нас условиях, но...  
Где-то под потолком зажглись два красных огонька.  
– Запрос: причина положительных эмоций автобота.  
Шипение было тихим, и Джаз беспечно не обратил на него внимания: мало ли, где вентиляция включилась?  
– Да пропади оно всё пропадом. Тебе честно? Ты всегда мне нравился, – Джаз чуть наклонился вперёд, протягивая руку к десептикону. Однако ничего сделать он не успел.  
Чёрная молния взрезала воздух. В загривок Джаза вцепились очень, очень острые когти – ровным счётом два десятка, а шейных кабелей коснулись кончики отточенных клыков. Автобот замер на половине движения.  
– Рэведж: отпустить. Автобот не квалифицирован как опасность.  
– Хсссс!..  
Повторять Саундвэйв не стал. Просто сцапал пантеру за шкирку и дёрнул. Рэведж моментально убрал когти и обречённо повис тряпочкой. Саундвэйв открыл деку и уронил кассетника внутрь.  
– Аааа!!! – моментально раздался вопль оттуда. – Какая сволочь мне на пузо кота уронила?!  
– Это был Саунд, бро, – грустно ответил другой, очень похожий голос.  
– В таком случае предлагаю считать, что падение Рэведжа вызвано стихийными обстоятельствами непреодолимой силы.  
– А ты вообще усохни, крыс помоечный! – хором рявкнули первые двое. – Не у себя в Сенате!  
– Френзи. Рамбл. Рекомендация: молчание.  
– Вот ещё! Саунд, он тут тебе куры строит, а мы, значит, молчи?  
– Кстати, о курах, бро. Может, попросить их вылезти и клюнуть автобота в темечко?  
– Или в бампер.  
– Саунд, – Джаз начал закипать. – Открой деку, а? Я им щас врежу!  
Свидание было совершенно испорчено.  
– Информация: требование автобота отклонено.  
Джаз вспомнил, что Бластер, открывая деку, нажимал одну из кнопок под ней. Может, и тут сработает? Рэведж уже внутри, сзади никто не прыгнет... Быстро, пока Саунд не успел помешать, автобот выбросил руку вперёд и нажал на одну из крайних кнопок.  
– ЭТО УВЕЛИЧЕНИЕ ГРОМКОСТИ, ДЕБИЛ!!! – грохнуло из деки.  
Так же неуловимо быстро Джаз щёлкнул по крайней кнопке с другой стороны.  
– А это "PLAY", придурок! – из деки раздалось двухголосое хихиканье, а потом хорошо поставленный глубокий бас запел:

_Корабль, полный шарктиконов  
С Квинтессы Гримлок приводил.  
И автоботы все вставали..._

– Саунд, да сделай ты уже с ними что-нибудь! – в полном отчаянии завопил Джаз и с размаху саданул кулаком по центральной кнопке, в надежде всё же добраться до мелких поганцев.

– ...это что? – Джаз в полном обалдении разглядывал Саунда. – Ничего себе размеры... И ты скрывал?  
– Информация: продолжение знакомства планировалось. Информация: подобная интимность планировалась позднее. Предлагаемый вариант один: элементы конструкции, не эксплуатирующиеся в данный момент, деактивируются, беседа будет продолжена. Предлагаемый вариант два: элементы остаются в текущем состоянии и используются. Информация: в случае согласия на вариант два требуется четверть брийма на удаление кассет из кварты.  
– Никаких "деактивируются", Саунд! Я даже мечтать о таком боялся! Никогда не видел настолько совершенной формы – и ты думаешь, я позволю тебе сделать вид, что ничего не было?!  
– Рамбл, Френзи, Лазербик, Баззсоу, Рэведж, Рэтбэт. Операция: прогулка. Время, отведённое на операцию: минимум восемь джооров.  
– Саунд, ну можно мы в уголке посидим? Мы тихонечко!  
– Как ты можешь выгнать нас в такой момент?  
– Мрр?  
– Я бы посчитал целесообразным...  
– Личное мнение: повторение приказа не требуется. Предупреждение: неисполнение приказа повлечёт наказание через пять нанокликов.  
Кассетники порскнули к выходу так, что, кажется, чуть не столкнулись в дверях. Джазу было плевать: он жадно смотрел на Саунда, разве что не облизывая десептикона взглядом.  
– Саунд, ты уверен, что восьми джооров нам хватит?  
– Информация: при взаимном желании срок может быть увеличен.  
– Ооооо, детка... Тогда – погнали!

* * *

– Ты представляешь, Про, у него там дополнительная стереосистема! И он прятал от всех такое сокровище! – при одном только воспоминании Джаз расплылся в мечтательной улыбке, а его оптика стала чуть менее яркой. – Эх, слышал бы ты, дружище, какие там басы!..


End file.
